


This is Trash

by Coconut_Slayer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Don't Read This, F/M, Female Reader, Guzma is twenty-three, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, actual shit, reader is eighteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconut_Slayer/pseuds/Coconut_Slayer
Summary: In which Guzma wants something... a little unconventional in exchange for the kids' Yungoos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's back. I deleted it, but it's back. To anyone wondering why I deleted it the first time around, it's a really lame reason but I started getting kind of ashamed of what I had written (shameless smut with no story). However! I have since thought of a story to go along with the sex, and that is why I am posting it back on here. Note: I only had the first half of the story saved onto my computer, so the second half will be slightly different because I can't remember exactly what I wrote before. I tried my best to imitate the original as closely as possible. For those who have no idea what I'm talking about and are just seeing this for the first time, just enjoy this trash.
> 
> Suggested listening material:
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=gARDeEO03Ms
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=JWESLtAKKlU
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=PjJZgGOiToY

You had been sent on a mission to get a kid's Yungoos back from Team Skull. Pretty self-explanatory, right?

Nope.

In order to do so, you had to venture into the heart of Po Town, the infamous base of Team Skull, to confront Guzma, Team Skull's infamous boss. You had met the man (and battled him) once before, so you thought you knew a little of what to expect from this visit.

Oh, how wrong you were.

Po Town was an absolute wreck. Houses were trashed, graffiti was everywhere, and the place was absolutely crawling with Team Skull grunts. They were everywhere: on the streets, in the Pokemon Center, even on top of cars, which didn't seem to be the most logical place to be in the middle of a downpour, but, whatever. You weren't going to judge. You were just here for the Yungoos.

Walking down the cracked and graffitied streets, you were confronted with a number of grunts, all of which you took down easily. They only had one or two pokemon, all unevolved, which was almost an insult to your carefully honed and battle-ready team. You also had to do some unconventional things, like crawl through hedges and kick open doors and windows. All while in the freezing cold rain, wearing nothing but a t-shirt and shorts. By the time you made it to the mansion, your hair was soaked and sticking to your face, and you were panting and shivering violently.

When you were standing right in front of the mansion, you craned your head back, shielding your eyes from the rain. Wow. The mansion was huge. It had to be at least three stories. A little apprehensive, you pushed open the doors to the mansion, then entered and closed them behind you. The inside of the mansion was in the same state of disarray as the outside. Graffiti covered the walls and floor, and furniture was shoved haphazardly against the wall. A huge chandelier had fallen from the ceiling and shattered on the staircase. Grunts lounged around, standing around chatting, leaning against the wall, smoking. None of them seemed to care that you, an intruder, had entered their hideout. They merely gave the drenched, shivering girl standing at the threshold a passing glance before continuing whatever they had been doing before. You took a deep breath and forced your shaky legs to move. You looked around some, trying to find where the boss' room might be. Nothing really on the bottom floor, just what looked like dorm rooms. You went upstairs, to the left side, as the right side was blocked by the fallen chandelier. There were also dorm rooms upstairs, and no sign of the boss. However, there was also a grunt guarding what looked like a broken window that led out to the roof. That looked promising... you guessed. You shuffled over to the grunt. He watched you approach. You stopped in front of him. "Hey, can you... move out of the way, please?"

The grunt shook his head. "Not without a password, sweetheart."

You gave him puppy-dog eyes, trying to look as pitiful and harmless as possible. The grunt watched you, unimpressed. "That's not gonna work on me, girlie. Take it somewhere else."

You frowned, sticking out your lower lip in your displeasure. Fuck this shit. You were just gonna walk around the chandelier. You turned around and made your way back to the chandelier. You picked your way carefully through the shattered glass. Thankfully, you remained unscathed when you came out the other side. You climbed the stairs and came to another landing. To your left was a door guarded by a couple of grunts. That must be the boss' room. You walked up to the grunts. They gave you a once-over. You continued to stand there awkwardly until one of them motioned for you to enter the room.

"Well, what are you waiting for? The boss is expecting you."

You nodded, sucking in a breath and mentally prepping yourself before opening the door and proceeding into the room.

Guzma's room was just as big of a wreck as the rest of the mansion. It was low-lit, illuminated only by the soft glow of a couple of lamps. A king-sized bed was situated halfway between the wall and the middle of the room. A purple rug led up a couple of steps to a plush armchair-converted-throne, beside which was a shelf lined with what looked like a whole lot of booze bottles. Behind the throne was a beautiful painting... which had been vandalized with a huge spray-painted Team Skull logo.

In front of the throne stood Guzma himself, hands on his hips, the picture of smug casualness. His eyes were closed, as if in meditation. A couple of grunts stood beside the throne platform. Behind them, you could see that they had put the Yungoos in a beat-up looking cage. It hissed and spit, throwing itself against the bars uselessly.

You walked hesitantly to the center of the room. "I-I've come for the Yungoos," you said, your voice coming out as a tentative squeak.

Guzma opened his eyes, lazily fixing you with his gaze. "Yeah? Come take it."

You faltered. You really weren't expecting that response, assuming he would immediately jump into a battle. "H-how about we settle this with a battle?" You tried to put as much spunk and confidence as you could into that sentence.

Guzma wasn't fooled. He surveyed you, his eyes raking over your rain-soaked form. You became uncomfortably aware of how your wet clothes were sticking rather revealingly to your body, and subconsciously crossed your arms.

Guzma smirked and snapped his fingers to get his grunts' attention, never taking his eyes off you. "You two. Take that Yungoos and get out of here."

His grunts obliged, each taking hold of the cage and maneuvering it out of the room between the two of them. The door slammed behind them, leaving you alone with Guzma.

Guzma's gaze turned intense. He stepped down off of the throne platform and stalked towards you. When he started getting into your personal space, you slowly began backing up, until your back hit the wall. Guzma stood so close to you now that you could feel the heat radiating off of him. You stared at him fearfully. He almost casually reached his arm out and pressed his hand against the wall next to your head, effectively caging your body between him and the wall. God, was he massive. The top of your head barely reached the top of his chest. Unintentionally, your heart rate picked up, and your breathing became faster as you took him in. He leaned towards you until his head was next to yours, his fluffy white hair tickling the side of your face and his hot breath ghosting over your ear.

"You want those kids to see their Yungoos back home all safe and sound?" he asked, his deep voice making you shiver.

"Of-of course," you gasped.

His voice dropped an octave, becoming rough and husky. "Well, you're going to have to give me something in exchange." He practically purred out the last part of 'exchange.'

Something in your chest jumped, and a pounding started up between your legs.

You sucked in a shaky breath. "I'm not giving you my pokemon."

He chuckled softly. "Not interested." He pulled his face back, and used his other hand to cup your own face, forcing you to look at him. His predatory look made your heart flip flop in your chest.

"T-then what do you want from me?" you asked, fairly confident you already knew the answer.

He responded by shoving himself between your legs, against your throbbing core, pinning you against the wall. You gasped, feeling his clothed erection throbbing against you. He leaned in close to your ear again.

"I want to fuck til you can't fuckin walk straight," he growled into your ear. "What were you thinking walking in here like that? I could see every inch of you through those clothes." He moved his hand to run it up and down your soaking side. You shivered violently at his touch, subconsciously leaning into it. "So what do you say? Do this, and you can take back those kids' precious Yungoose. Don't, and..." he suddenly pulled away completely, leaving you strangely disappointed, "...we keep the Yungoos, and we let you go. The choice is yours." He smirked.

You shivered, suddenly cold without his warmth. The logical part of your mind screamed that this was a bad idea, while another part of you (you suspected the throbbing part between your legs) wanted you to get down on your knees for him right then and there. But... the logical part also tentatively suggested that this  _was_ a good idea, as long as it got you the Yungoos back. 

You inhaled and looked at Guzma. "Promise you'll give the Yungoos back?"

Guzma snorted. "Cross my heart. We can pinkie promise, too, if you'd like."

You exhaled, steeling your resolve. "Then I'll do it."

The corners of Guzma's mouth stretched back into a grin that revealed all of his teeth. "That's what I like to hear." He pressed himself back against you, cupping your face with his hands and stroking your cheeks gently with his calloused thumbs. You shivered at the sensation. Suddenly, he wrenched your head up to his, lips meeting in a violent kiss. He dominated your mouth, being able to practically take the whole bottom half of your face into his own mouth. He licked his tongue across your teeth before nipping your bottom lip and sucking and generally doing all the right things, holy shit. You moaned into his mouth. He took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into your mouth, causing you to gasp as his tongue explored yours. 

His hands moved down your body, settling on your hips. He hooked his fingers under the hem of your shirt and started to peel it off of you. You broke away from the kiss for a second to hold your hands above your head, helping him take it the rest of the way off. He carelessly tossed it aside before claiming your lips again.

You melted into him once more, wrapping your arms around the back of his neck. You yelped when he grabbed your thighs and hoisted you onto his hips. He carried you to his bed, his big hands supporting your thighs as you held on for dear life. 

He kicked off his shoes as he neared the bed, then reached down to slide your own shoes off. They dropped to the floor, utterly forgotten in Guzma's haste.

He dropped you onto the bed, climbing on top of you and reaching behind your back to unhook your bra. Your heart jumped into your throat as you realized that this was really happening - he was going to see your breasts. You grabbed his arm in a moment of panic. He paused, surveying you carefully. He leaned in, pressing open-mouthed kisses against your jawline. You gasped and let go of his arm to clutch at the sheets. He removed your bra and threw it off the bed. You barely had time to be embarrassed before he cupped your breasts, running his thumbs around the diameter of your areolas and pressing them into your hardening nipples. You gasped and writhed underneath him.

He moved on from your breasts, going on to trail his fingers over your ribcage, down your sides, across your belly. They hovered over your abdomen, and, quick as a flash, Guzma had unbuttoned your shorts, beginning to slide them down your legs. You helped him, wriggling out of your shorts and tossing them onto the floor. Guzma smirked at the sight of your panties and reached down to cup your pussy, grinding his thumb down where he knew your clit was. You gasped and bucked into his hand as jolts of electricity traveled up your body. He moved his fingers further down to run them up and down your clothed slit, feeling the wetness there. You screwed your eyes shut and arched into his touch. You felt him take his fingers away, and you opened your eyes to see him licking the wetness off of his fingers, looking directly into your eyes with his own smoldering grey ones. You felt your face heat up. My god was that disgusting, but it sure was  _hot._

Guzma pulled away from you and sat back on his knees to shrug off his jacket and pull off his shirt, throwing both off the bed to join the growing pile of discarded clothing on the floor. The throbbing in your clitoris increased as you viewed what was underneath. He wasn't absolutely ripped, but his muscles shifted nicely underneath his skin as he moved to take off his sweatpants. He also had a bit of a pudgy belly, with a happy trail running up from his groin to his bellybutton, which you found endearing. 

Guzma shimmied out of his sweatpants, tossing them off the bed. You were now both in only your underwear. He hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers before lowering them down to his knees, freeing his erection, and throwing them to join his sweatpants. Your eyes widened. His dick was as huge as the rest of him - you estimated about nine or ten inches. He guided it down to your clothed entrance, again running himself up and down your slit. Impatient, you sat up and slid your panties off yourself, adding them to the pile already on the floor. 

Guzma laughed softly at your eagerness. He gave himself a few pumps before positioning himself over your entrance. His head was pressing right into your heat, and you shuddered in anticipation as you thought of how close he was to being inside of you.

He pushed in slowly, inch by inch, and you moaned at the delicious feeling of being filled. Finally, he was seated fully inside of you. You felt extremely stretched around his girth. It wasn't painful, exactly, just a feeling of extreme fullness, to the point where you almost felt you were going to burst. He was so big he could touch your cervix. 

He waited for you to adjust to his size. When you were ready, you thrusted your hips against his to signal that he could start moving. He covered your body with his and began. He started off slow, just rolling his hips against yours. His dick tugged deliciously at your muscles as he moved it in and out of you. You wrapped your arms around the back of his neck, and he leaned in, kissing your lips, almost biting down on your mouth. A warmth grew in your belly as you observed how incredibly intimate the gesture was, way more than this situation warranted. His thrusts began picking up speed, both of you panting now. He grabbed your thighs and lifted them to rest on his hips as he continued thrusting. You cried out as the new position hit new spots inside you. 

Abruptly, he pulled out and sat back on his knees. You whined as the sensations stopped. 

He inclined his head and flicked his wrist in a 'roll over' motion. "On your hands and knees," he instructed, panting.

You obeyed, only wanting the sensations to continue. 

 Guzma nudged your thighs farther apart with his knees before pressing himself between them. He positioned himself over your entrance again, grasping your hips as he slipped back in. You were so wet at this point that it took him like half a second to get all the way in. He took up a brutal pace this time, and you moaned as the new position hit even more places inside you. The heat inside you grew into something more physical, and you ground your ass into him, desperate to quench it. Sensing your neediness, Guzma reached down and rubbed your clitoris, all the while continuing to rut into you from behind. You moaned and tightened around him. At this point, you were a complete mess. Your mind had clouded long ago, and you could now only focus on your baser desires. The warmth inside you had expanded into a full-on inferno, and you were filled with so much heat you felt like you were going to melt. Sweat ran down your face in rivulets, your breath coming in short gasps, your heart pounding, your breasts bouncing with every one of Guzma's thrusts. You lowered your torso onto your forearms, pressing your ass even further into Guzma as the assault on your rear continued. After awhile, Guzma's breathing and pace became sporadic, and his fingers jerked desperately at your clitoris.

"C'mon, cum for me, girl," he said hoarsely between breaths, "I'm not gonna last much longer like this."

"N-neither will I," you gasped. The tension that had been building in your abdomen for some time increased with all the attention he was paying to your clitoris. Your muscles clenched tighter and tighter until they erupted into spasms. You threw your head back, mouth open and crying out as a rush of white-hot pleasure seared through your brain.

Guzma hissed through his teeth as your muscles tightened and shifted around his dick. A few thrusts later, he reached his own peak, shoving himself to the hilt and cumming deep inside you, his seed splattering against your cervix. He jerked several times against your ass as he emptied himself into you. He stayed hunched over you, panting, before he collapsed on top of you, inhaling deeply and wrapping his arms around your waist. He planted a rough kiss into your hair, slid out with a wet popping sound, and rolled over onto the bed beside you. You got out of your position and crawled over to him, settling yourself a few inches away. You were sore as hell. You knew you would be feeling this fuck for the rest of the day, if not for the next several days.

"Holy fuck," Guzma said breathlessly, running his hand through his sweaty hair. He looked over at you, eyes glazed over with the aftermath of his orgasm. "Hey, you can come over here if you want."

You nodded, somehow shy even though you two literally just fucked. He put his hand on your back and pulled you to his chest, kissing the top of your head and smoothing your hair down your back. You sighed contentedly and snuggled into his warmth. You stayed like that as your breathing slowed and your heart rates returned to normal. You were almost asleep when Guzma spoke. You could feel the vibrations of his voice through his chest. 

"So... you still want the Yungoos?"

You blinked. You had forgotten the Yungoos existed.You knew how fucked-up this situation was, but... a big part of you wanted to stay here, fall asleep enveloped in Guzma's warmth. 

You looked up at him. "Can... can we just stay here for awhile?"

Guzma smiled crookedly. "You  _want_ to stay with the guy who made you fuck him in exchange for a pokemon?"

You blushed, grinning sheepishly and staring pointedly at his chest. "Actually, yeah. I'm tired. The Yungoos can wait."

Guzma laughed softly and shook his head. "O-kay, Y/N." He pulled you closer and rested his head on top of yours. You closed your eyes and breathed in his musky scent. You fell asleep like that, tangled in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a virgin lol
> 
> So if this sucks that's why


End file.
